The disposal of waste rubber, particularly from discarded automotive vehicle tires, presents a considerable problem in countries such as the U.S. having a great number of automobiles and trucks. Disposal methods presently being used for scrap tires include burning them as fuel, for land fill, as an additive material for asphalt road surfacing mixtures, and for building artificial reefs in the ocean to promote fish spawning. However, none of these disposal methods is designed to recover and recycle the useful materials within the waste rubber in an economic and practical manner. Such recovery needs have become more urgent due to recent substantial increases in the costs of crude oil and petroleum fractions from which carbon black is made.